


Wet and Wild

by Erosempai



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, shower makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard job Parker decides to give Eliot a hand in relaxing. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

The Hitter's job in the team was to fight, to hit, and not to try and be diplomatic. Eliot had bruises on his shoulder and his knuckles were red from the last job he did. His hands remained rough from the past he held before joining Nate and the others, and sometimes hot water just seemed like a better place to be. Away from the team. Away from the fights. He placed his hands on the walls in front of him as the water fell onto his head and hair.

He looked over and saw Parker open the shower curtain a bit. “So. Sparky. I need a shower.” she smiled and looked him up and down. “Dammit Parker, no. I need to get clean. Go away.” he growled a bit and tried closing the curtain again. She frowned a bit and stepped inside anyway before it was closed.

The Thief knew she was playing with fire. Her thin tank top and sweatpants starting to get soaked through as he turned around to face her. Eliot's voice became more gravelly “Unless you intend to watch me.. get out. Now.”

He couldn't do much with the woman around him. Her speed alone could make him fall over in one move if he pissed her off. He turned back around to ignore her and soon after felt him on his back. “This is not the time or place for this. Get off me Parker.” He started to growl this a bit as she ran her hands down his wet chest. For having such fast hands in the field; she took her time to feel every inch of that part of his body in her possession now.

The thin tank top she wore was now soaked through as she then ran her hands down his hips. Slowly her fingertips traced a trail down his inner thigh. His eyes started to close as her soft fingers teased at him a bit. Most of the time he was in control and it was one wild ride. “Nnnn... Parker.” His was starting, only slightly, to quiver at her motions.

Her right hand moved onto his growing manhood. “This doesn't seem want to leave. Maybe I should take care... of... it..” Parker stood on her tiptoes to nibble the Hitter's ear as she spoke now.

Enough was enough. He moved her hands off his body carefully and then pushed them onto her sides as he moved her against the wall of the shower. Parker didn't seem to mind as he looked at her soaking wet. Deep blue eyes seeping into her soul, her mind, and now it was time to take it over. His lips grabbed her hungrily and she moaned softly into him. His kisses were like his voice, deep, rough, and ready to take her like the women he's done before.

Eliot pushed his naked body against her more now as he moved one of his hands off her wrists to move a hand over her breasts next. Her nipples were hard from before, and now her sensitive pebbles were being played with in his hand. Another moan from the Thief allowed him to move his mouth to her neck, her shoulders, and he was biting all the way there. Her moans grew louder as his hand gripping her wrists tightened.

Years of experience made his grip holding something down actually stay down. This was no different to him. A primal need to have this woman was taking over. “If you're scared. Leave now... Nnnn..” a growl to warn her was on her ear now. “Eliot.. ple- please.” Her voice shook in not fear, but a need inside of her body and mind as well.

He moved his hand off her wrists now and allowed her to hold his back. He lowered her sweatpants down. If there was ever panties he would never know as she pushed him closer to her. The steam in the air mixed with their bodies as in one motion he moved him inside of her. A soft moan and he took her lips once again as they found a rhythm to move to. Her hands held his lower back tightly as he thrust into her.

His warm body, the wetness between them, their slick hair. This all seemed right to her. Each thrust grew her climax closer to coming out, and his moans into her helped even more. “E-Eliot!!” Her orgasm rang out into the air as he kept going. She moaned deeply into his shoulder as he came, pushing her against the wall more.

When she finally moved her lips from his shoulder he was looking at her. He gave her a content smile and kissed her softly now.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I am hearing while typing:  
> “Rattlesnake Smile” by Christian Kane  
> “Tonight She Comes” by the Cars  
> “Hello Again” by the Cars  
> “Undisclosed Desires” by Muse  
> “Strip” by Adam Ant  
> “Hold me Up” by LIVE  
> “Masquerade” by Berlin


End file.
